Hats and Unegami
by Austin101
Summary: Lanari, a cat-human, is going from Island to Island, trying to live as she carries her box with her. As she goes from island to island, she helps those that need help, such as those being attacked by pirates or in poverty. On the most recent Island, a pirate invasion occurred and she couldn't do anything, but a silhouette, "M", saved her and wants her to repay him.
1. Part One: The Kidnapping

Fireworks? Is something happening on the island today? There shouldn't be anything good happening right now because the island is under attack...

**-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=('o') ('o')=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=- (These are the Breaks in the story (two ghosts))**

**Chapter One: Part One- The Kidnapping**

I'm in an alley trying to hide from pirates that invaded this peaceful island.

"Hey, kid! Get out here!" A pirate stopped me from my thoughts. I sat curled up in a box, having been in there to hide from the pirates.

"Did you miss one," another pirate called over and also took notice of me. "A cat?"

"That's a girl that has cat ears, it doesn't mean she's a cat," the first pirate exclaimed.

"Honestly, it don't matter, just grab her while I go look some more," the first pirate exclaimed. The other pirate picked up the box with me in it and walked out of the alley. I really wanted to get out of this situation, but I'm just a poor little cat person with no weapons or powers.

"Get in there," the pirate carrying me in the box snapped, throwing me with the box into a dark room. Not too long after that, I heard crying, whimpering, or mumbling. I wasn't sure about what to do, so I huddled into a ball in my box which luckily had a fuzzy, soft red blanket to keep me from freezing.

I had originally drifted onto this island in my enclosed box. Everything was fine when I first arrived; nothing seemed out of the ordinary that would lead to this disaster. I was busying myself with collecting empty, unused boxes all around the island until this happened: I had stuffed all of the boxes into another location and tried hiding myself with the box and blanket I arrived with since I couldn't make it off the island before getting caught.

As I looked around the dark room, the others in the room watched me. I couldn't blame them. Only if there was something I could do…

A few hours later, the door to the room was opened again, and pirates stormed in to grab everyone.  
"We're headin' out!" The pirates rejoiced, and they took everyone out to their large and spacious ship. The people of the island were crying and whimpering as I continued to feel disgusted by myself that there wasn't anything I could do to help.

We were all put below deck behind bars so we didn't try anything. I felt as if the ship was beginning to move, and all I could do was wait for something to happen.

The next day, the food was almost gone, and I felt so bad that I wouldn't eat anything until the others have eaten what they wanted. When it came for me to eat something, there was a single piece of bad-looking fruit left. I sadly ate it, and it definitely tasted so horribly disgusting that I almost would rather throw up and eat that instead. Some of the others may have felt like that too, who knows.

The following day, the pirates came down and dragged us up and onto an island, where it so happened to be that hundreds of pirates guarded the sidelines that faced the direction of maybe thousands of other humans who seemed to be victims of kidnapping, too.

I could only feel worse about myself since I couldn't do anything about this.

"Listen up," a pirate began. When everyone was on the island, the pirate had begun lecturing us all. "You have all been taken from your homes, but this is for a just cause," he claimed, but no one followed along. "We have been trying out some weapons, and we need more targets to prepare for defeating even more than we already have." Everyone began panicking as I could only stand and get tense. The hundreds of pirates around the island pulled out some guns and began aiming at everyone that panicked. "Thank you for your cooperation," the pirate finished, and gunshots were heard.

One after another, everyone began to fall. I became frantic as I believed I couldn't do anything to possibly keep anyone from dying. In a rage, I screamed at the top of my lungs.

"Go die," another pirate yelled in joy.

"Compared to what we've done, this is nothing!" Another pirate rejoiced.

"The running and screaming is entertaining," a pirate exclaimed.

My name is Lanari. I'm 18 years old about 5'1'' with long red hair and cat ears, the usual pink V-neck t-shirt with a white shirt underneath, and purple and pink striped socks with pink shoes. I am currently somewhere in the South Blue, and I don't know much of these waters since I'm from the East Blue. I do not have any sort of powers.

Once I stopped screaming, a silhouette zips by and all the bullets that had been shot at the people were thrown back at the shooters, and the pirates began to fall. I tried looking for that silhouette that dashed by, but in the end, I never found out who it was. I wanted to cry out in anguish; I wanted to find this person so he could help me get stronger so I could help instead of being the one that needs the help…

When the silhouette suddenly disappeared, the kidnapped began chasing what's left of the pirates away, and they all decided to take one of the pirates' ships they had docked on the island. When we finally got back to the island these people came from, they began fixing their houses. I went and got my box with the blanket and left without saying a single goodbye to anyone, however. I didn't do much to help them. I'd feel bad if I stayed.

While drifting with the waters of the South Blue after waking up since drifting away from the island, I found myself looking at a black top hat with a red stripe around the middle. On it was a note:

"I helped you out, so I expect you to help me. -M"

I had no idea who this was unless it was the silhouette from the island. Confused, and not knowing how to even meet this person, all I did was keep it with me in my box for the meantime, hoping I would soon find out who this person is so I can learn how to become stronger from this person. I don't want to stand around and be unable to do anything when others are in danger ever again.

**-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=('o') ('o')=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-**

As I continued drifting off with the waters of the South Blue, I saw an island in the distance and decide to go there for some food. It took a while, however, because I didn't have much of a paddle with my hands against the waves. It took so long to get to the shore, and it wasn't very pleasant when I got there either.

"Halt," a marine called out to me as I hit the shore. "What business do you have here?"

"I need some food," was all I had to say.

"Are you a pirate? Who exactly are you?"

"I'm from the East Blue, I'm not a pirate," I sighed.

"Do you have any kind of identification to prove that?" He put his hand out.

"I don't have anything but this box and blanket," I noted. "Do you know how hard it is to live like this, from one island to another?"

"If you don't have any proof of not being a pirate, then I will have to take you in until we can prove exactly who you are." The marine picked up the box with me in it, which I was sick and tired of people doing, and he carried me to a cell at their marine base. The joys of feeling kidnapped already yet again. Just as I arrived in the cell, though, I heard from outside the dungeon about something interesting.

"You've gotta be kidding me! You didn't know?! The Supernova Majiko is coming here!"

"Like I was supposed to know that?" Another voice said.

"Yes, you were! He's only the best pirate in the world! He goes to every island at least once, and he hasn't come here yet! The supply ship with Supernova Majiko in it is supposed to arrive in two days!"

"I don't see what's so exciting about him," another voice had sighed.

"Really?! He's, like, the only Supernova that will do anything he can to help islands or do something for them! He helps all of us normal people!" I was kind of hurt to some reason after hearing that. I'm a cat human, there hasn't been anyone that has exactly called me 'normal'...

"I'll have to see it to believe it; pirates are pirates and always will be pirates," another voice mumbled.

"You'll see! He's great!"

"Quit it already," the others snapped. "We'll believe it once we see it!"

The conversation began to fade away, probably walking farther away from here. The more I think about it, the worse I feel about myself. Why do I have to be a cat human? Why did I have to end up like this? Who would ever help someone like me?

**-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=('o') ('o')=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-**

"Pirates!" This is what woke me up. I had slept in the cell overnight, but there wasn't anything that would have led me to predict pirates would come here. Then again, it's true that pirates don't all specifically go for certain islands.

"Stop kidding around," someone snapped. "There haven't been any pirates since a year ago, we're fine!"

"I'm not lying! There're pirates coming!" The yelling faded away just as another set of footsteps arrived with the group outside.

"There's nothing to fret about, he's doing what he always does," the female voice assured. Nothing else happened after that, everything was quiet for a while. I sat inside my box, biting gently against the edge of the box with the red fuzzy blanket around me.

Later that day, I was visited by some marines. I was still gently chewing on my box. Sometimes it can be annoying to get out of good old habits of mine.

"Since you don't have any proof about who you are, we need you to tell us where you're from so we can verify who you are exactly," a marine asked. He was much taller than me and had red hair. I was still too frightened to say anything. "It won't do you any good to keep quiet; the longer you refuse to say anything, the longer it is you will be stuck in here. This island has been attacked by pirates way too often, and it was decided that we must come down here and make everything strict as to prevent anything from happening again. I will ask you again, who are you and where are you from?"

"I…" I don't like telling people anything about me. I don't want anyone to get hold of who I am. If there was somehow information slipped out, I would be in great danger, along with the rest of them.

"You what," the marine asked like he had all the time in the world- and he kind of did have that right now since he's not doing whatever it is marines do when they're not fighting pirates.

"I…was…" I couldn't find anything else to say because I was so bothered being here. The opening of a metal door was heard, and a marine much bigger than the others down here came over and saw me.

"Gentlemen, can't you see she's terribly frightened? She's a cute little cat, and cats hate being in cages!" This marine said that in a way of saying he thought I was out-of-this-world cute. He kind of looked like a captain or something, but I don't know much about marines other than they fight pirates. On the other hand, I wasn't frightened about anything other than the fact that they want to find out about me, which I don't want others knowing, but I decided to play along and act frightened just to see what happens.

"Sir, she—"the marine was interrupted by the big marine.

"Don't 'but she' me," he snapped. "You're treating this little girl terribly!" He walked over to me and pet my head. "She's a little girl!" I didn't know if I wanted to feel glad or disturbed.

"We need to know who she is exactly before doing anything! You know the rules, Captain," one of the marines snapped, but the Captain glared at him.

"You dare to raise your voice against me," he grumbled. "Someone of higher authority?!" The marine backed up a few steps.

"No, sir," he apologized as he saluted. The marine Captain again looked back to me.

"I suppose that what he did say about finding out who you are is true, however," he sadly motioned. "Why don't you come with me, and we can talk about what we can do to let you go," he said as he ordered marines to pick up the box that had me in it. They carried me out of the cell outside to another building. When we went inside, they took me up the stairs, and we walked into a room down the hall. "Where were you born and raised," he asked me calmly. I could only watch him. "There's nothing to fear or worry about. You don't look like you're the sort to be a pirate or thief, so you shouldn't have anything to hide," he smiled friendly.

"I…" it was really hard for me to answer him, even if he was all friendly. What was also really hard was trying to continue acting like a ten year old, or whatever age it is that he believes I am. It's true, though, that I'm not a pirate and have nothing to hide. "I… I'm from the… East Blue…" I said, and he nodded, looking at a pile as he takes a little stack from it. Probably any known threats and pirates that are from the East Blue.

"What was the name of the island you were raised at," he asked. I didn't want to say anything else about me, so I had to try coming up with something.

"It… I… I can't… remember… it's been so… long…," I slowly answered as if I really were frightened. The advantages of others seeing me as some small child even though I'm really eighteen years old. He looked at me painfully. Without another word, he looked through every last piece of paper in the paper that he had taken off of the larger pile. Once he looked through them all, he made sure to look through the rest of the other pile, most likely the pile of wanted posters for the other seas. After waiting for maybe half an hour, he put down the last wanted poster.

"I don't see anyone or anything that resembles you and anyone from the East Blue, or anyone or anything from any other area. You should be okay." I sighed to myself, relieved. "I'll take you outside," he smiled. Still in my box, he carried me down the stairs to the outdoors and put me down.

"Thank you," I said gleefully, and I noticed that he was blushing.

"P-Please, don't mention i-it," he stuttered with a grin. "Good luck with your visit," he waved, walking back inside. I didn't really know what to do at this point. All I could do was sit in the box, unsure of what to do. I suddenly remembered that I was going to get some food, though, because I hadn't eaten for a while before being taken in to the dungeon. I didn't see anywhere in sight to get some food, so I decided to finally get out of my box and look around with the box in my hands like a hug, my tail somewhat dragging on the ground.

"Look at that freaky girl," I suddenly jumped. "Who walks around with a tail and cat ears?" I heard laughter, along with a group of others laughing with the first one. Now, if I were my younger self, I would be curling my tail around my feet, but just because I don't look like I'm eighteen, it doesn't mean I can't act like it. I walk over and punch them.

"Don't go being mean to someone you don't even know," I said evilly as they shivered and ran. No matter how many times I handle smaller things like these, I can't do anything with bigger things such as pirates, and it irritates me just to think about it. Shaking my head, I continue on my search for finding somewhere to get food. I soon find myself standing in front of a bakery, and then I walked in.

"Hello," I heard someone call out from the other side of the bakery. "What can I do for you today?" I looked over to find someone baking bread in an open oven.

"I'm looking around for some good food to eat," I pointed out, but he looked at me funny as he turned to look at me and began hesitating.

"Y-you're an Unemagi," he pointed at me. "G-get out of here, you fox!" He picked up the wooden tool used to hold the bread up in the open oven as to use it for hitting me. I quickly ran out of the bakery and looked elsewhere.

How does he know about the Unemagi? There shouldn't be anyone that knows what we are! As I continued walking, I lost my thoughts because of the yelling I heard behind me. It was the baker making chase for me.

What did I ever do to him?!

I began running again with the box in hand. I may be small for my age, but that doesn't mean I'm slow, too. The baker continued being persistent with catching me, so I needed to get rid of him as fast as I could. What _really_ surprised me, however, was the increase in number of people chasing after me. Does everyone on this island know about Unegami?!

"No! I want her," I suddenly heard behind me.

"Never! She's going to play with my daughter," another yelled. All I could do was make a disgusted face as I kept running: I absolutely hate being thought of as cute. Sure, I used to not care about being known as cute, and I use my cuteness to get out of situations I don't want to be in, but it's disgusting to think of being cute to play and be there for children. Kids are a pain. I continued running with that disgust in mind as I got faster and faster, eventually getting them out of site finally. I didn't even stop running after that just so they didn't try following me and find out where I am. In the process, many citizens were either angry at me or confused when I bumped into them accidentally. As I ran, more and more people began chasing after me. A few marines were chasing after me, too.

"What's going on," a familiar voice called out ahead of me. It was the head marine of the island. He saw me and got tense. "What're you going off and doing, you cat?!"

"Waaah," the people cried out.

"Now I can't take her home with me," someone complained, along with other complaints by the others. After overhearing that, the head marine began steaming up as he charged for the people.

"How dare you want to molest this poor little cat!?" The people ran for their lives as the head marine chased after them. I could only sigh as I headed for the shore. As I did, though, I saw many marines standing in a line as a massive ship began docking. As I stood there watching the ship, I took notice in the pirate flag: it was a flag I've never seen before, a skull with a black top hat with a red stripe on it, along with curved swords pointing downwards instead of bones. I took notice in the top hat, though, looking back to the message I had gotten along with a top hat which looked just like that one.

"You're clear," a marine called out to the ship, and pirates began coming onto the shores with large boxes in their hands. One of them wore a top hat and talked to the marines. From behind, I heard someone coming up towards me.

"You haven't met Majiko, the Supernova, have you," the head marine asked me. "Let's go chat with him." I grumbled, not really wanting to go after thinking about the letter he left me. "Welcome, Majiko. It's a privilege to be meeting you," he announced as we drew closer to him. Majiko looked over and waved us over.

"No, I'm the one that's privileged to be here," he humbly said. "I hate seeing islands that are in pain and are starving, and I enjoy having the opportunity to help anyone I can!" The marine head laughed.

"If you were some other pirate, I'd have shoved you off the island," they both laughed. "It's also a good thing I've known you beforehand, too."

"Sure is," Majiko laughed. "There have been a few islands that are just like you, allowing me to help support them, but there also have been those that wouldn't allow it, but I still left boxes of food on the shores of those islands." They both laughed again. "There isn't a single thing I have forgotten!" He laughed some more.

"Why don't you come with me for some grub," the head marine gestured.

"Sure, why not," Majiko smiled. Before they left, though, I walked up to Majiko, but he didn't seem pleased about it. "What do you want?"

"I wanted to know why you sent me that note," I asked him, but he growled at me angrily.

"I don't know what you're talking about," he snapped. "Leave me be." He walked off, following the head captain. All I could do was worry.

"_There isn't a single thing I have forgotten!" "__I'll have to see it to believe it; pirates are pirates and always will be." __"I don't know what you're talking about."_ These thoughts kept running through my head. I didn't believe this was a very pleasant pirate. That, or someone is impersonating as the real one.

I shrug it off. It doesn't matter to me whether or not it's really him. Sure, I'm someone that cares about helping others that are in need, but I don't care about something I hear from random people. I'm not soft for people that aren't in danger.

…come to think of it, though, what if this person really isn't this Majiko person, and is going to do something horrible to others?

**End of Part One**

**-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=('o') ('o')=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-**

**Please feel free to review the story and comment something you may want to see or how you would see this working better than it already does. I want to make my stories as clear and wonderful as possible! :)**


	2. Part Two: The Supernova Majiko

**_Disclaimer: I don't own the specified character mentioned in the story from the One Piece canon._**

* * *

"_There isn't a single thing I have forgotten!" "__I'll have to see it to believe it; pirates are pirates and always will be pirates." __"I don't know what you're talking about."_ These thoughts kept running through my head. I didn't believe this was a very pleasant pirate. That, or someone is impersonating as the real one.

**-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=('o') ('o')=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-**

**Chapter Two: Part Two- The Supernova Majiko**

I finally found a bakery that didn't come chasing me for my cuteness, but it was still quite uncomfortable: I found myself sitting at one of the back tables away from everyone because of the uncomfortableness as I chewed on some bread. More pirates walked into the bakery yet again, carrying crates of food supplies and products. I don't feel like what I heard from this supposed Majiko was the truth: there's something just wrong about this. What if the food is actually poisonous? I looked at my food quickly at the thought of that, but I'd have died or fallen by now if it were poisoned, so I took in a deep breath.

"Put those over there," the baker pointed out, pointing over to the kitchen for the pirates as he looked pleased and grateful. I really doubt that pirates would really come to islands just to help them, let alone a Supernova, one of the top eleven rookies of the Grand Line. Annoyed, I left the bakery, squeezing past some pirates coming in with a few more crates. I picked up my box that I left to the side of the bakery and left, still chewing on the bread that I had.

Everywhere I looked, pirates were carrying crates from the ship to every location on the island. Ever since I saw the so-called Majiko, who I still don't believe is really Majiko, go with the head marine of the island, I haven't seen either one of them. In a way, I didn't care, but I couldn't stop worrying about the things that could happen if he got the chance. Shaking it off, I finished eating the bread that I had brought along with me and then looked for another market to save up on some food before leaving the island.

I found a decent market not too far away from the previous one, but it was also filled with pirates as they carries crated inside. I again grumbled.

"What the heck," I mumbled to myself. "This island should be fine with food, why do they need more, those greedy pigs," I sighed. The island wasn't very poor and seemed to work well, so I was upset that they were getting things that should be given to islands that truly need such things. I end up walking into the market since I needed food so I can get the heck out of here. As I walk inside, I find myself watching random people laughing their heads off as they drank up. They were everywhere, too, and the pirates with the crates would even stop to laugh along after dropping the crates off in the kitchen. I head for the manager to buy some food, but there was one of these drinkers that sat right in front of him, drinking and laughing away. I walked up behind this person.

"Excuse me," I asked the man, but it was like he didn't hear me. "Excuse me, sir," I tried saying more politely, but he laughed even more with those sitting with him. I punched his head as hard as I could as I cried out "Get out of the way, you idiot!" He turned over to me with his hands on his head.

"Hey now," he laughed. "No need to get physical! Can't you see we're having fun here?" The others around him cheered him on in agreement.

"Well you weren't listening when I asked you to move," I snapped.

"You didn't say that now, did you?" I flinched. "I knew what you said," he chuckled.

"Then why the heck didn't you move," I flipped out, punching his head again as the others laughed yet again. Don't they ever stop laughing?

"Okay, okay," he chuckled softly in pain as he then stood up, still laughing. As I was about to talk to the manager, I just now realized something. He looked just like the head marine.

"Excuse me," I snapped, beginning to worry, but still be very confused. "Aren't you the Marine Captain?"

"Did the jacket give it away," he laughed, but I snapped at him again.

"Then who is at the base with Majiko if you're here?" The look on his face was really troublesome. He ran out the bakery, and I followed him.

When I got the base, though, I just wanted to kill them all: The head marine was laughing away yet again with Majiko and another person that looked just like the head marine. I stormed over, but the imposter just laughed with his hands in front of him.

"Now, now, everything is chill," he laughed. His appearance was changing: he was suddenly wearing a black top hat on his natural short red hair, now had red eyes, a black jacket with a red stripe around the torso over his red shirt, and black pants, socks, and shoes. Now he looked just like Majiko. I punched him as hard as I could between his eyes, knocking him backwards.

"It's okay," Majiko laughed, and he looked over at the imposter, who looked back and waved his hand. When he did, Majiko was changing into what looked like one of the pirates from the supply ship, wearing the same green pants and white t-shirt with brown hair.

"What's going on," was all I could say, and the three laughed really hard this time.

**-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=('o') ('o')=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-**

"That's pathetic," I snapped. We're back at the bakery that the head marine was at. Overall, the head marine was the real one when I first met him, but by the time I met the fake head marine when I ran into trouble with people chasing me, the real one had gone to get a drink. However, my suspicions of Majiko not being Majiko was right. The imposter was Majiko, however.

"Hey now," the real Majiko laughed, in the form of one of the working pirates. "I had to do it: I don't want anyone to know what I really look like!"

"Then why did you make him look just like you," I snapped, and they didn't laugh this time. But it wasn't very long before Majiko ended up laughing.

"So very true you are! Why didn't I think of that," he chuckled as he drank up.

"Chill on the booze," I snapped, but he spat out his drink as he laughed really hard this time.

"I don't drink such drinks, I only drink water, lemonade, or such drinks like that," he continued laughing. I could only roll my eyes, not knowing why I even bother to stick around here with these idiots. Suddenly, I realized that Majiko was wearing black gloves.

"What's with the gloves," I asked, but Majiko laughed on.

"How stupid of me to not think about that, though! I should have made you look like someone I knew in the past I hated," he laughed on, and I punched his head as hard as I could again, knocking him back away from the table onto the ground. Everyone around the bakery, including the pirates, cheered for me with their laughter.

"You really should start paying attention to people that are trying to talk to you!" I grunted as I sat back down.

"And you should try to be cuter," Majiko laughed, and I didn't hesitate to give him a good punch in the nose this time. Blood began coming out of his nose.

"You also should stop punching me," he laughed it off. I rolled my eyes and ate some more bread, eyeing the tuna sitting on the table since I wanted to save it for last.

"Have you two known each other before," the head marine asked me and Majiko, and I almost went and punched him, too.

"I don't even want anything to do with him," I snapped, and Majiko laughed. I glared at the pirate with us as he was about to take the tuna. "Don't you even think about it," I said with a cruel and dark aura as I bore my teeth towards him. However, he didn't process it fast enough and had touched the tuna. I jumped out of my chair onto the pirate and began biting his head from behind. Majiko fell over due to his consistent laughter.

"Please stop," Majiko tried saying through is laughter. "You're gonna kill me if I keep laughing like this!" My eyes sparkled.

"Go ahead and die, you ignorant fool," I mocked, and we could hear "ooo"ing from the rest of the bakery because of my remark. He laughed some more and ended up passing out, but the head marine continued laughing while I still was biting the pirate's head.

"Could you please stop being so violent," the head marine laughed on, trying to stop. I rolled my eyes, but I didn't stop biting him or keeping hold of him until he moved his hand away from the tuna. He eventually did, and I got down back into my chair as I snatched the tuna and began chewing on it slowly with my tail swaying back and forth.

As I sat there, the wall to my right from behind suddenly blew up into smithereens. As it did, I had sat there without flinching a muscle. Sadly enough, the tuna that I was holding in my hand had gotten filthy with the dust and broken pieces of brick that had been flying away. Majiko and the head marine took notice of that and had restrained me as I jumped out of my seat with my fists in the air as to attack whoever it was that had broken the wall and messed up my tuna meal.

"Bring every last crate to us," someone cried out. "Those crates belong to us!" I could feel Majiko's sigh on the back of my neck as he was still restraining me from moving, but I turned around and punched him in the face.

"Hey! I was only sighing because I was the one that took on the ship by myself and took all of their supplies," Majiko snapped, and we all heard gasping from outside the bakery. As I glared angrily at Majiko, a woman walked through the hole made in the bakery.

"Here we are again," she snapped. "No one takes my meal and gets away from it," she continued snapping at Majiko, who just rolled his eyes.

"Hey, Bon bon, first things first: you need to chill with the food, everyone that can't live on their own need food from somewhere," Majiko pointed out as he held out his hands. The woman stormed right over to Majiko and grabbed his shirt that was showing from his open jacket.

"It's Bonney," she gave him a cruel look, but Majiko suddenly disappeared.

"Now, now, no need to get violent," Majiko's voice came from behind Jewelry Bonney, who turned around. Bonney pointed at him and looked at her crew of pirates.

"Kill him so I don't have to deal with Miko here anymore," Bonney sighed, and the pirates charged at him.

"You actually called me Miko!" Majiko jumped in a circle happily as the pirates began jumping onto him. As Bonney turned to walk over to the crates, Majiko appeared in front of her. "You've never actually called me Miko until just now! That made my day!" I was really bothered by his ignorant ways. What I don't understand, though, is how he's getting out of everything unscathed when the pirates attack. I mean, he easily bled and got hurt when I punched him out of anger, so why doesn't he get any injuries from them?

"So what if I did," Bonney snapped as she reached out to grab a slice of pizza sitting at a nearby table, but Majiko snatched it before she could.

"It means everything!" He took a bite out of the pizza in her face. All I could do was put my palm on my face as he did that.

"You asked for it," Bonney snapped, and she looked back at her crew. "Get him!" The pirates when after Majiko, who looked as if he didn't even know what was about to happen to him _again_.

"I didn't ask you for anything," Majiko said, confused. "What was it I asked of you?"

"Will you just shut up," Bonney continued snapping at him. I didn't want anything to do with this, so I stayed seated with the head marine.

"Why did she of all people have to come here," the head marine complained. "You don't know her, do you," he looked over to me. All I could do was shake my head. "You're kidding?! She is a Supernova, just like Majiko! Her bounty was 140 million beri, which is not something I can handle with my strength," he complained as he got up and ran.

What kind of marine captain would run in a situation like this? It almost looked like he winked at me before he left. What the heck?! Then again, what is Majiko's bounty if he's a Supernova? By this point, however, the pirates had jumped Majiko again, and he again had appeared behind Jewelry Bonney.

"Can you stop attacking me like that," Majiko snapped.

"Can you start attacking for once," she snapped. "You've always refused to fight, but todays the day we fight!"

"Not a chance," Majiko laughed yet again. "I don't like unnecessary fights!"

"I'll just have to make you fight then," she snapped, but Majiko disappeared when she looked as if she was about to do something to him. This time, he didn't reappear anywhere, but his voice echoed through the bakery.

"I'm not going to fight," Majiko said, probably in the most serious tone I have heard from him since meeting him. Bonney looked around the bakery as if she was looking for Majiko, but her glare stopped at me. I felt shivers going down my spine.

"You were sitting at this table, weren't you," Bonney questioned Majiko, who didn't say anything. "I thought there were three others at the table, and yet I only see two," she noted. The pirate began freaking out and ran off, too. "One now," she corrected herself. She took a few steps into that direction, but Majiko appeared in front of her. His red eyes were darkening to a dark red sunset color, though.

"You're not going to bring innocent people into this," Majiko snapped.

"She's no pirate, it's so obvious! Just look at her! You obviously care about her, too, so-" before she could say another word, Majiko dashed at the blink of an eye right into her face, their noses almost touching.

"It's messed up to go after innocent people," he noted angrily.

"I'm a pirate, I can do as I please," she snapped back. Majiko straightened himself upwards and took a few steps back. As he did so, he pulled off his right black glove. Under the glove on his hand were five rings, one on each finger.

"I summon thee: Xen," he whispered so only Bonney and I heard. The ring on his thumb glowed and flew off his finger and began taking form. This thing it turned into was three feet tall, white skin with no face or hair, and it had a red t-shirt that looked more like a torn-up cloth. It also had ball feet and hands, though a thumb was coming out of the balls on the hands. "If you can beat Xen, then I'll fight you," Majiko pointed out.

Before I knew it, however, a blast shook the bakery, and I found myself getting hit in the head by something falling from above, and went unconscious.

**-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=('o') ('o')=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-**

I heard lots of crumbling and crashing. I tried opening my eyes, but I was having some trouble trying to for some reason. I also felt like I was being carried by a woman, most likely being carried over the shoulder so my legs were hitting whoever was carrying me as she ran. I tried opening my eyes again, but I just couldn't. As I continued trying, I heard someone calling for my name from behind.

"Curse you," I heard the voice say, kind of sounding like Majiko. "Taking advantage of the situation like that!"

"It's your own fault for being stupid with your creature things," Bonney's voice snapped, which sounded like she was the one carrying me right now. I finally managed to open my eyes, blinking quite a few times before being able to clearly see again after parts of the ceiling hitting my head. I saw Majiko and a few small figures like the first one, I think was named Xen, following me and Bonney. As I blinked a few times again, however, they had disappeared, and Bonney had come to a sudden stop. As she stopped, however, I felt a massive thrust against Bonney, and I was sent off of her shoulder, sliding across the rocky and dirty path.

"Sorry," I heard from ahead, now facing both Bonney and Majiko. I didn't see any of the creatures anymore, though, neither did I see Majiko's top hat on his head anymore.

"I'm really going to do it this time," I heard Bonney say as she dashed for me yet again, but Majiko appeared in front of me again.

Maybe this is why the head marine winked to me? Because he knew Majiko's bounty and skills compared to Bonney? Or was it also because of the fact that Majiko was acting strangely around me at the bakery as if the head marine never saw Majiko so happy before?

Majiko sent Bonney flying back, who got back up and ran straight for Majiko, but I was feeling myself losing it again, probably because I hit my head so hard on the path.

I may have ended up passing out for a little bit because the next time I open my eyes, I see Bonney's feet in front of my face.

"You're too chicken to fight me head on," Majiko snapped.

"That's because I know you're stronger, but you have so many weaknesses to what you do, like leaving yourself wide open as to let me get by you. I take it you're not used to caring for someone else?" Bonney laughed and looked at me as I think I heard Majiko say something as he disappeared.

But then everything went black.

**-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=('o') ('o')=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-**

**POV (Point of View) Change: Majiko**

All I could do was sit here after carrying Lanari with me back to the bakery. The Bonney Pirates were gone, but Jewelry Bonney had some something to Lanari before she left: she used her powers and took away maybe ten years off from her, so she looks like a little child now.

I didn't know what to do, I felt so bad about myself, having let myself get passed by another Supernova and get my hat knocked off, but I did manage to find to someone I finally felt like hanging out with:

I don't really have a crew.

The pirates that were with me, I paid and threatened them to help with the supply gathering and sending to this island. It is true, though, that I want to go from island to island and help out anyone that needs food, or to give food out from pirates that just hog all their food.

I've never been able to find those that could forever be my nakama and travel without being a burden. The first one I accepted as a nakama, he slowed me _way_ down because he was so weak. A few nakama later, the previous ones dying, were accepted to come with me, and yet they came on to only take my head.

I don't know what it means to have nakama. And this problem with Lanari reminds me of me not protecting them well enough.

Even with the help of the Razylion*, things didn't go so well because I'm still having trouble with Xen. Same with the others with the exception of one of the five.

Because of all of this, however, I've become hyperactive and very social. It's really easy to make friends even though I'm a Supernova because of how I am, like back at the bakery. When it comes to helping others, I always seem to mess up. I mean, look at her. Lanari is now younger than she was.

…the first big step that I can take to learning how to protect others is to take her with me. I have to take her with me until she becomes older again. Speaking of Lanari, where is her box? I looked through the rubble and around the bakery, but I couldn't seem to find it. How am I supposed to protect her if I'm not even able to find her freaking box?! I kick around rubble, I punch at the walls, causing the walls to fall apart. Randomly, out of the corner of my eye, I noticed the box under a bit of rubble.

At first I thought it was… no, I must not ever think about it. I've honed it and have been able to conceal it. …for the most part.

I go over to the box, remove the bricks and rubble, and then I return to Lanari. I put it down so I could place her in it. She still slept, and her tail was curled up around her as she slept. I put the blanket around her after I put her down, and then I saw the top hat she had in the box, too. The note I had put in there was also on the hat. "I helped you out, so I expect you to help me. –M." Yep, that's my handwriting.

But now, there's nothing she can help me with to repay what I did at that island, killing off those pirates killing innocent victims to kidnapping for her and the people of other islands.

Actually, there is one thing she _can_ help me with to repay what I did to help her.

She can let me take care of her and learn to protect others better until she grows back up again, or until I make that witch Jewelry Bonney pay for what she did.

And thus, I pick up the box, aboard a ship, and sail away, waving the flag of a Jolly Roger with a black top hat that has a red horizontal stripe on the skill.

Majiko "Top Hat Miko", Captain (and only member) of the Top Hat Pirates.

**End of Part Two; the Introduction**

**-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=('o') ('o')=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-**

*** ****Razylion****: these are the white 3' tall creatures with no faces, fingers (except the thumb), or toes. More on this race will be explained in the chapters to come. You'd have to read on if you want to find out more hahaha!**

**-Please Review on anything that you may want to see or think would make this look nicer! I'm accepting OC's for the story, and am open for _any_ ideas and plots you may want to see happen!**


	3. A Mad Island

**Disclaimer: I don't own any characters from the One Piece canon.**

* * *

Sailing on the waters of the South Blue. What awaits me next? Where should I go?

**-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=('o') ('o')=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-**

**Chapter Three: Part One- A Mad Island**

I laid back on the ship that was used as a supply ship, looking towards the sky. Having sailed alone for so long, I've taken a liking to naming what the clouds look like. I mean, that cloud over there looks just like Xen, one of my Razylion.

Why am I thinking that I'm alone? I have my five Razylion with me: Xen, Yira, Zar, Wun, and Vio! They're more like my family: Xen is irritated with anything I do and Yira is the quiet one: she will usually stare into space with… well, she like the rest don't have faces, but I can just tell that it's what she does. Zar loves picking a fight with me, but he is very caring, Wun is the intelligent and sly one, but we actually get along the best out of anyone, but then there's also Vio… I'm trying not to think too much about her, having almost got her killed twice when we first met…

I've always felt bad at first when it was four guys against two girls, but things landed out smoothly later on. I'm glad I'm on good terms with everyone. With the exception of me feeling bad about Vio, that is. Oh yea… Lanari is also on the boat. Why did I forget all about her?! She's only someone I plan on helping and protecting until she gets back to her old self again, laying in one of the guest rooms' beds still asleep, and I forget she's even here?! I put the palms of my hands onto my face with my elbows pointing towards the clouds.

What am I going to even do? Where would I go? Should I stay in the South Blue? Go back to the Grand Line? I haven't gone to the fish-man island yet, but it may be too difficult a travel for Lanari with her younger age. I threw my hands out and slammed them onto the deck.

"Waaah," a little girl's voice called out in shock. "It a big boat!"

Is she really eight years old? She seems to be acting _much_ younger than that. Maybe she is younger than that? At least she's now wearing better clothing for her: ever since she was made younger, her clothing was way too big on her, and it was troublesome to move her around. Because I believed she knew, and she did, how to change her own clothes at this time, I had left clothes in her room for her when I placed her in the ship's guest bed.

"Man, where is we," she asked, pointing at me.

"We're on a big ship, and we are going to sail on the water for a long time," I said as I bent down to be at a closer height for her. She looked fascinated by my clothing, especially my jacket and top hat, but then went back to the previous topic.

"I wanna see fish! If- If we on water, I wanna see fish!" She rushed over to the edge, and I ended up worrying because I didn't want her falling over. I ran over as she began pointing towards the water. As I got to the water, a sea monster came out of the water, too. "Waaaaah, it so big!" She clapped her hands in applause while I picked her up and moved her away. As the sea monster dove to bite the ship, I jump up and punch at the snout of the monster, knocking it back way out of my protective bubble.

"You such a big meanie," she grumbled. "You punch fish that do nothing to you!" She put her hands on her hips, her ears bent forward, and her tail curled up at the tip.

"If I didn't, the fish would have sunk the ship," I snapped.

"Meanie," was all she said and walked off. This is no way to watch over someone, I shouldn't be acting this way to someone I'm trying to protect! I quickly ran over to her.

"Lanari, do you still want to see some fish," I asked her, but she looked at me a little funny.

"You meanie," was all she said.

"And I'm sorry about that," I noted, and then I smiled. "I have something better than looking at fish." This got her attention, and her eyes sparkled. "Do you want to see some mermaids?"

"Yes! Yes! Yes!" Lanari danced around in circles with her tail swinging wildly.

**-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=('o') ('o')=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-**

"Let go of me," I snapped with a fairly harsh tone. "You'll regret _ever_ laying a finger on her," I noted about Lanari.

-One hour earlier:

"How do mermaid look," she asked me, still going on for about an hour.

"People with fins," I tried saying with a smile, but it's hard to do that when I'm not even sure myself other than the fins.

"We go now!" She jumped around again excitedly.

"It takes many days to get there," I told her, but her ears flopped down.

"I wanna go _now_!"

"There's nothing I can do about it," I tried reasoning. In all honesty, though, I _could_ get us there in an instant…

"We go now!" Lanari began stomping around.

"What do we have here," a voice emitted from somewhere. "A pirate kidnapping a defenseless little child and making her whine. How pathetic is that?" Laughter was heard. "This is why pirates are so pathetic!"

"Then why don't you come up here and fight for her," I snapped, but Lanari kicked me.

"You meanie! You mean to them you no know!" More laughter was heard when she said that.

"See, she's even saying so! So why don't you let her come with us, and we'll take her back home?" The voice stopped, and silhouettes began jumping onto the deck of the ship.

"She's not going anywhere," I said, but then I heard Lanari's laugh and turned around.

"I think we'll take her and help her. If you do want to resist, though, we could always kill her," the man said with a knife behind her where she couldn't see it. I refused to do anything. How pathetic can I get? What kind of person am I to have such a bounty and end up like this? Even though this has happened before, I never learn: I just can't do anything about having nakama because they all die or disappear in the end. They tied me up and took over the ship, sailing for a few hours to an island.

"Get down there or she'll get it," the man motioned, and he actually sliced a cut into her clothing without her knowing.

"Let go of me," I snapped with a fairly harsh tone. "You'll regret _ever_ laying a finger on her," I noted about Lanari.

"Then get moving, you moron," he snapped. Lanari was distracted with having fun flying through the air. I moved, going onto the island. Shockingly, I found marine bodies and weapons everyone on the shore.

"What the heck is this," I snapped.

"This is what happens to those that oppose us," the man noted.

"If you're so against pirates, you should be with marines," I said confused.

"You're getting it all wrong. I'm Yohsai, the leader of the Neutrals," the man, Yohsai, said. He had dirty blonde hair that spiked up with what little hair he had, green eyes, a dirty suit with an untied red tie, and he looked about my age. "We don't want any pirates, and we don't want any marines. We only want freedom and peace of our own, and the only way to do that is to get rid of pirates and marines!" Cheering was heard from behind him as followers of Yohsai jump off the ship onto the island and run into the forest.

"That is the most pathetic name for a group I have ever heard," I laughed.

"And that hat of yours is old news," Yohsai snapped, and lightening passed between our eyes as we glared at each other. "Now get going," he mumbled.

They took me down to a building they had made in middle of the forest, leading me to wonder if this was either a secret hideout or the only meeting place that the island has as if it were deserted with the exception of these 'Neutrals.' Once inside, I wanted to throw up because of the horrid odor and view of the place. Sure, they had wooden furniture that they tried making themselves and look horrible, but there were dead bugs, dry blood, old bones, and other things I dare not to think about.

"Do feel at home if you can," Yohsai grinned sarcastically. "Until we decide what to do with you, we're going to keep you below and keep the girl with us," he added. I glared at him.

"I'm trying to take care of the girl, now let us go!" I pushed my holders away and threw a punch at Yohsai- but he dodged it and ends up punching me.

"And you call yourself a pirate," he said as my body hit the floor. The guys that captivated me had gotten hold of me again and threw me down a hatch in the corner of the room. Down below, it was crazy dark and was much worse than above. I tried putting my head in my jacket so distinguish the smell, but that didn't work too well. I suddenly heard them talking again, and I tried listening while dealing with the smell.

"Hatchi, bring the girl over here," I heard Yohsai command.

"Sure," a deep voice replied. Lanari was laughing as she was passed from Hatchi to Yohsai.

"Do you want to play hide and seek," Yohsai asked Lanari, who began laughing with glee. "Why don't you hide, and we'll try to find you," he added. I could hear her laughing and her tail rubbing against the floor as I then heard the door open and footsteps heading outside. I began freaking out inside.

"When do you want to start looking for her," Hatchi asked Yohsai.

"We have plenty of time. Who knows, maybe we'll start searching in a few hours when it's dark," Yohsai sighed. "She was with a pirate after all. She could very well end up becoming a pirate by being with pirates, and we don't want that." I flinched from below them.

"How long do you think it'd take," Hatchi also asked.

"Well," Yohsai began. "If you consider the kinds of ferocious animals on the island," I went pale, "Maybe only ten minutes at the most."

"I could see even maybe five minutes when comparing this to when the creatures on this island completely killed off everyone on the island a few years ago," Hatchi added. "What was the name that was given to this island, again?"

"No one remembers the name of the island because of the incident," Yohsai laughed. "The marines were stupid enough to hide this pathetic incident from the world and act as if nothing happened." He paused. "Then again, it's because of their stupidity that we're now using this island to our advantage and plotting against the marines and pirates."

"Are we going to put the pirate that's below us out there, too?" Hatchi asked.

"Even though we know nothing about him, we do know for a fact that he will do anything to protect that girl. With your power, we could use the dead girl's body to make him do anything we want him to do. Of course, that's if he's any good with fighting," Yohsai sighed happily. "The joys of planning to rid of pirates and marines. Both parties are so pathetic and stupid." Everyone above began laughing.

I could feel the burn within my red eyes. How dare they do that to a little girl that can't defend for herself! Sure, I have the power to stop this stupidity and save Lanari from the creatures on the island, but I despise having to use that power. It's taken at least five years to contain it so it didn't go insane and at least another seven years to slowly use the power.

Thinking about it more carefully, I realized that it's because of me that everyone I tried having as a nakama died. Because of this power.

Diane was the first one I wanted to have as a nakama when I first left to the seas of the Grand Line, having been growing up there all my life, but there was a mighty battle that caused me to go insane and had accidentally killed her. Callie was also on that same island, and I wanted to ask if she wanted to come along, too. Both Diane and Callie got along really well with me.

Opal was a shy, quiet person, but also died because I had lost my stupid temper. It was an accident.

Hikari and Ianri both were helping an island before I arrived, but when we set sail, a marine ship came up and happened to be the ship of a vice admiral. I accidentally blew up both the marine ship and the ship we were using because of that.

Fallon went into a coma and has never woken up since after I lost it while fighting unfair fights by marines. Taeku also has never woken up, but that was because I suddenly had a disruption with my power and it caused him to collapse.

Nemi, however, didn't like that I had all these people I could have had a nakama but had died or pretty much are dead because they haven't woken up yet. She left after hearing what I had to say, but was freaking blown apart when a cannonball exploded right on top of her. The marines had begun a full scale attack against me right after that.

It was because of me that they all died; those that are literally dead and those that aren't awake anymore.

Because I didn't want to waste any more time, I jumped onto my feet and jumped up through the floor. Yohsai, Hatchi, and the rest of them watched me as I landed on my feet and turned for the door. As I opened the door, I found myself looking at Lanari. Everyone behind me began laughing.

"This is exactly what I mean by pirates being so pathetic," Yohsai laughed his head off. "Now we know for a fact that you have potential, and we'll be using that against you. You work for us until you die by our hands, you filthy pirate," Yohsai grinned.

"Everything was a freaking lie," I mumbled questionably.

"You got it all wrong," Hatchi noted. "Everything was the truth except for us getting the girl killed."

"That game of hide and seek was no fun," Lanari snapped. "I need to hide, not be told where to hide!"

"We'll play hide and seek again later, okay?" Yohsai waved his hand, and Hatchi went over to pick her up. Her cat ears bent down in disappointment. "Think of doing anything, and she dies," he added as he pointed back down below. For now, that's all I could do. Be trapped with the life of Lanari in my hands as the moon rose.

**-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=('o') ('o')=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-**

As the sun rose, rays of sunlight began breaking through the cracks of the floor above me and in my face. I had moved the junk and things of the lower room so I could have more room to lay down in a clean spot, my head still partially in my zipped-up jacket. Just as I was embracing the light, the hatch flew open with Hatchi's head popping through it.

"Get up here," he ordered. Knowing Lanari's life was on the line, it was true that I didn't have much I could do without getting her killed. When I got up to the main floor, Yohsai was sitting down with Lanari playing with a ball of yarn at his feet.

"I've been wanting to know a little more about you if we're going to be working together," Yohsai noted, but I shook my head.

"There's no way I'm working with you," I snapped, but I forgot about what they would do to Lanari if I didn't cooperate, so I just looked away in pain.

"Exactly," he laughed. "So, tell me who you are." I didn't say a word. "What's your bounty? You do have a bounty, right?" Again, I didn't say anything. "Let me make things a little more clearly for you," he said as he pulled a knife out. "If you don't answer with an honest answer, she will lose a limb for every lie or unanswered question." I growled.

"Majiko, I really would like to not say what my bounty is," I said. "Everyone that has known my bounty has never lived to tell the tale with the exception of the heads of the marines."

"I really doubt you'll be able to kill is in your state. Now tell," he said as he drew the knife closer to Lanari. I clenched both hands into fists.

"You're asking for it," I grumbled. "My bounty is more than three hunred million beri." When I said that, there was a moment of silence before enormous laughter by everyone else.

"What a joke!" He paused with more laughter. "I'll give you guts for that, but what is your real bounty, you dumb pirate," he laughed. "Or I may have to slice into her—" before he could say another word, they all began falling to the ground one by one as if gravity was pulling at them with immense power. Yohsai looked up at me, who was still standing.

I was so angry with them. I was so angry at myself. I needed to protect Lanari. I will not be made fun of with my history, either, and my bounty is part of my history. By this point, though, I had become near unconscious of everything as my sunset red eyes became a completely black pit of nothing. My top hat's red stripe had little bits fly off, too.

**(POV change to the narrator)**

As Majiko stood there with his eyes completely black, Yohsai struggled but succeeded to stand up again.

"You have guts to stand up to me," Majiko said, though it didn't exactly sound like him anymore. Yohsai reached out for something that looked like a staff as he faced Majiko.

"You only seem to be at about a forty million bounty pirate, don't talk nonsense about—" Before he could say anything more, he was pushed back through the wall of the house they made, and the house fell on top of everyone else. Majiko had got Lanari and escaped before it crumbled on top of them, too. "If it's a fight you want, I'll give you a fight, you filthy pirate." Before Yohsai could do anything, however, Majiko appeared out of nowhere behind him and took hold of his arms from behind.

"I'm not even trying," Majiko laughed with his unusual evil voice. Yohsai fell to his knees as Majiko still had hold of his arms.

"I give," was all Yohsai said as his breathing continued to be hard. Majiko laughed until Lanari walked up to the two of them.

"You shouldn't be fighting each other!" She put her hands on her hips and her ears were straight up. Majiko's eyes suddenly went back to his usual sunset red eyes when he heard her voice. Yohsai took notice and took action again: he got out of Majiko's loosened grip and kicked his chest from below. As Majiko was sent to the ground, Yohsai went for Laura, but ears bent. Her expression said it all. "Two adults fighting for a kid like me is pretty sad," she grumbled. That gave Yohsai 'an arrow to the head'. Majiko then took that moment to jump onto Yohsai, even though he was also bothered by what she had said. As he hit the ground with me on him, though, Lanari walked up to us and slapped them. It turned out that Lanari's average strength from her older self was still around, but she was still looking young.

"We're sorry," Majiko and Yohsai said at the same time.

"You two should stay together until you learn to behave yourselves," Lanari snapped.

"Hey, I'm a Supernova, no child orders me around," Majiko complained.

"I don't listen to filthy pirates _or_ little kids," Yohsai snapped, and she smacked them both again.

"We're sorry," they both said at the same time again. She grabbed their ears, which she could reach because both of them were on their knees, and pulled them behind her.

"Where is the ship," she asked Yohsai.

"Down there," he pointed to the left, and she pulled on their ears even more as they crawled behind her. In a few minutes, they were back at the shore Majiko and Lanari had arrived on.

"Get on the ship," she snapped, and her tail swung back in forth in happiness of them obeying her.

"Yes, ma'am," they both said, and began boarding the supply ship they arrived with.

"I'm only getting on because she's creeping me out," Yohsai snapped at Majiko.

"Oh, so now you're a chicken? That's great to know since you're now part of my crew thanks to her," Majiko grinned.

"Says the chicken that wouldn't do anything because a little kid was kidnapped," Yohsai snapped.

"At least I don't kidnap kids for assuming something about them," Majiko snapped, and sparks of lightening went between their eyes again, but Lanari kicked their legs so they fell onto the ground and then smacked their faces again.

"No arguing," Lanari snapped as she pointed her finger at them, her ears slightly bent.

"We're sorry," they both again said at the same time.

"Good. Let's go!" Lanari jumped around happy now. Majiko and Yohsai glared at each other, but they turned and smiled just as Lanari turned around to make sure they weren't fighting. By the time they set sail, the rest of the Neutrals on the island got to the shore, still injured, and tried unsuccessfully to call out for Yohsai.

**-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=('o') ('o')=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-**

**(POV back to Majiko)**

"This is why I continue to forever hate kids," Yohsai sighed as he hung over the side of the ship seasick.

"If I didn't know any better, I'd say you didn't want to be a pirate or marine because you're sick to the stomach when it comes to ships," I laughed.

"Laugh while you can," he snapped while gagging afterwards. "When I get the chance, I will slice that head off of your body and take you for whatever your bounty is!" He leaned over the side of the ship to get it all out again.

"Sure, go ahead and try," I sighed. I don't want people to know my exact bounty. Not ever. Just then, the ship hit something, sending everyone tumbling around the deck of the ship, Lanari laughing as she rolled around. "What the heck was that?" I walked to the front of the supply ship to find the Bonney Pirates flag. _Did they really take their time?_ I thought to myself. _I wasn't expecting to see them for at least a few months. Maybe they stopped at an island for the same amount of time we were at that island. If that's the case, then it's a good thing we ended up on that island, because now we can get Lanari back to her normal age._ "Hey, Bon Bon! Get out here right now!" A black aura was seen over the ship.

"I told you to _never_ call me that!" Jewelry Bonney rushed onto the deck with pizza in both hands, but stopped in her tracks when she saw Majiko. "Oh, it's just you. Just pay for the damage you caused my ship and get the hell out of here," she snapped.

"I'm not doing anything until you return Lanari back to her normal age," I laughed. She can't move her ship until my ship backs off of her ship.

"That's Jewelry Bonney," Yohsai smiled. "Another pirate I can kill!"

"You say something, blonde," Bonney asked with a cruel grin on her face. Yohsai squealed as he hid behind the mast.

"What the heck is wrong with you," I snapped. "First kids, what now?!" I paused for a moment, and then began laughing. "You're afraid of women?!" I couldn't help but laugh as hard as I could. Bonney jumped onto my ship and I stopped laughing as I turned to face her.

"Look, I don't want anything to do with you, I got you back for stealing my supplies. Get your ship out of mine," Bonney ordered, pointing at me.

"Not until you return Lanari back to her normal age," I ordered back. She chuckled.

"You really don't get it," she shook her head. "You'll have to do something for me if you want me to—"

"I don't care what it is," I snapped with a harsh tone. "As long as she can get back to her normal age!" Bonney was taken aback by that, but shook it off.

"Alright, why don't you give me one of those rings of yours then," she smiled. I was the one taken aback this time. However, I came up with an idea, even though it would break the promise I made with them.

"I won't give you any of my rings," I noted. "They're my precious friends. However, I can take you to the island of Razylion so you can have the maximum five rings."

"So, Razylion is what they're called," she repeated. I sighed as she smiled. "Deal." Jewelry Bonney said joyfully.


	4. Razylion Island of the Grand Line

"I won't give you any of my rings," I noted. "They're my precious friends. However, I can take you to the island of Razylion so you can have the maximum five rings."

"So, Razylion is what they're called," she repeated. I sighed as she smiled. "Deal." Jewelry Bonney said joyfully.

**-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=('o') ('o')=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-**

**Chapter Four: Razylion Island of the Grand Line**

Lanari and Yohsai collapsed onto some sand. Jewelry Bonney and I stood on the shore of an island, me holding onto my hat.

"Pleh," Lanari spat sand out of her mouth. "What did you do?" Before she could wait for a reply, she saw and got distracted by a butterfly flying past her. She pranced behind it on all fours with her tail swinging wildly.

"I'll take us back to the ships after you turn Lanari back to her normal age," I noted.

"And I'm not doing that until I get my five rings," Bonney noted back.

"Sorry, I'm not going to propose to you," I joked. Bonney sighed and took a few steps towards the grass.

"So, where are the Razzy Lions," she asked, and I face palmed.

"Razylion. They are all around, you just don't know it," I snapped. "However, I need to talk to the leader of the Razylion before we get off the shore. If any of you walk on the island, you'll be killed on the spot," I added, being dead serious.

"And why is it okay for you to walk onto the island," Yohsai snapped, still getting sand off of his face.

"This island is my turf," I pointed out. "It was being attacked by pirates who learned about this island and wanted to take control of them all by taking out the leader. When I came here, I made sure nothing like that happened, and I did that by making this my turf." I pointed to a post a few meters away with a flag that had a skull wearing a black top hat.

"You can't really call an island your turf when you're only a Supernova unless you want one of the Four Emperors or Seven Warlords after you," Bonney snapped.

"I have the potential to be a Warlord, even to be an Emperor, so I'm fine," I sighed. "Just stay here until I get back," I say, and I walk into the island as the others doubt me and mock me.

The island was a peculiar island: it was circular and divided into many sections like pizza. One 'slice' is this shore and forest that we are on, another is fiery and filled with mountains. One is flooded with water while another is like a desert. There's so many sections of the island, however I'm going for the center where the tallest mountain, Razton Mountain, is. On that mountain at the highest cavern is where the leader of the Razylion are. I murmured to myself as I walked to the center, though.

_I don't like using my power. It's because of my power that so many around me die. I didn't even want to move the ships all of the way up here in the Grand Line, but I wanted to get Lanari back to her normal age. If I don't have to use these powers, then I won't use it, even if it takes up a lot of my time._

"If you can move two ships to wherever we are, you should be able to go wherever you're going," Bonney snapped.

"If you really haven't noticed, we are on the Grand Line. This island has a special magnetic pull, so the log poses can't find the island."

"Quit your talking and go wherever you need to go otherwise I'm going to push you around until you do," Bonney snapped as she took a step closer to the grass.

"Chill, I'm going," I said so she would stop. "Can't get Lanari changed back if you're dead," I snapped. "I'm going," I said to satisfy her, and disappeared so she wouldn't walk onto the island. When I appeared, I was at the opening to the highest cavern of the Razton Mountain in the center. I walked inside the cavern for maybe five minutes before entering a large circular room. It was as tall as a ten story building, as wide as a basketball court, and there were flames all around the edge of the cavern. In the middle of the cavern was a huge white mannequin-like creature, like Xen, but it was the size of a seven story building. Its legs were crossed with its hands on its knees.

"It has been a while, Master Majiko," it said. Even though it, too, has no mouth and face, it has powerful physic capabilities that allow it to sound as if it's talking. Its voice was booming and deep.

"It has," I replied.

"What brings you back to the island? Is Wun causing you any problems again," it asked, talking about one of the Razylion that I carry with me in the form of one of the rings I'm wearing.

"No, things are going quite well between the two of us, actually," I commented. "However, I need to ask a favor of you," I asked him, but he leaned forward towards me.

"I see all, I know what it is you are going to ask," it said, sounding very concerned. "We have spoken of this behavior before, this island must not get out there into the world," it said.

"I know, and I want to keep that promise," I responded, "but someone's life is in danger, and if I don't let her have five Razylion, she's going to—"

"Not change her back to her normal age," it finished. "Master Majiko, you do know that becoming younger isn't going to kill her," it slowly stated. "If she were to die because of it, however, I still believe it is the wrong path to allow this woman the claims." Its head leaned a little closer towards me. "Please don't do this."

"I'll give her the _test_," I motioned. "The test will determine how many she may claim, if any at all. If you remember, it also includes Section C Paragraph 3 of the _test_, 'Any and all promises, deals, and bets proclaimed that are related to the Razylion will be fulfilled, no matter the result of the test.'" I added. The head Razylion straightened itself back up. "I'm the one that even created the book of the island to help secure this island if anything like this ever happened, didn't I?" It sat there quietly for a moment.

"Because you are the Master, and because you promised that none of us will be hurt anymore, I shall allow the entry of the woman and the girl. No one else," it proclaimed, and then it raised its hands with gold sparkles flying out of them. After a moment, it put them down. "Now go, and keep your promise," it noted.

"Thank you, I will," I thanked it, and I left the cavern before disappearing and appearing back to where the others were.

"Took you long enough," Bonney snapped. "What's the deal?"

"The 'deal' is only you and Lanari can come onto the island without getting killed," I noted first with Yohsai rolling his eyes. "You must stay with me at all times or you will die, especially if you went into restricted lands of the island," I said with a snappy tone. "You also have to take the _test_ to see how many Razylion you can have." Bonney shot me a threatening expression.

"You're telling me I'm not getting all five of them?" She took a few steps towards me, walking into the grass. "You're not getting her back to her older age until I get all five like you said."

"The main way to get Razylion is by taking the _test_, which can be from all five to getting none at all. The only other way is by finding them outside the island or if they take a liking to you while watching you," I noted. "Who knows, maybe some of them will take a liking to you by how you're acting," I snickered.

"Are you telling me they're watching me right now," Bonney exclaimed. I turned behind me to a bush. I walked over to it and pet the top of it. When I did, the leaves and branches slowly left, revealing a short female Razylion with the same white skin and no face, but this one had a green cloth around the chest and waist instead of red like Xen. She was shorter than most Razylion, maybe two feet tall, meaning she probably just got out of childhood.

"Yup," I replied as the Razylion hugged my leg. "I'll add one more thing: The _test_ has a rule that anyone taking the test for the purpose of bets, promises, and conditions, no matter the result of the _test_, must complete that bet, promise, and condition no matter the result." Bonney glared at me.

"I'm not leaving or changing her back until I get all five, you bastard," she snapped.

"Then you can either take the test for the fastest way to claim five or you can wait around and see if any will come to you," I noted. She growled.

"Damn it, I'll take the stupid test! If I don't get all five, I'm not leaving until I do," she proclaimed. With a sigh, I walked in the trees with Lanari and Bonney. Maybe ten minutes later, we arrived at a large circle in middle of a plain. Lanari stood next to me on a hill to the side of a large circle in the Forest Land of the island. Bonney was directed by me to go inside the circle.

"Here is the test: In six lands of the island, there is a circle like this one," I said. "You will first do Forest, then Water, Fire, Lightening, Rock, and Air. There are many more lands on the island than these six, but these six are the only ones with the _testing_ circle. You will fight three Razylion of the same element as the land for all six without using your Devil Fruit. After all have been finished, the Razylion themselves will discuss what they think about you and decide your reward," I finished. Bonney didn't really like that.

"You're telling me the guys I fight decide how many I get?! They're not going to want to if I just beat them all!" I turned towards her.

"There won't be any personal feelings in the decision of how many you may have," I quickly noted. "Do remember that how you are right now is being noted on." She grumbled at me as she faced three Razylion, all with a green cloth and one of them a female. Just then, a small white ball rolled over to Lanari, who looked over. When she did, a face looked at her. As she bent down to pet it with joy, more rolled over to her. I snickered, and then turned back to the circle. "Begin."

**-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=('o') ('o')=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-**

Lanari and I sat on a branch. The Air Land has very little land, instead having a big hole with a gust of wind constantly pushing upwards. Special trees were around the hole and a select few on the _test_ circle which was located in the middle of the hole of wind. Bonney had finished her fights, and we were waiting to be told the results of the _test_ by a telepathic Razylion Some types of Razylion like the Telepathic ones are typically known as Razbred: Razbred are special types of Razylion that are created when two Razylion of the opposite gender mate and have a child. Their way of 'mating' is different than humans: they meld their powers together in front of each other with their hands during a full or empty moon. It is forbidden to do this on an empty moon without supervision of the head Razylion, being the large one in the cavern of Razton Mountain. It is more common to have a child of either type of the parents than a Razbred, but it happens once in a while. Razylion are typically an element of the earth.

A Razylion with a light pink cloth, a Telepathic Razbred, walked away from the group of Razylion towards us.

"Our decision is final and honest. The taker of the _test_ may choose up to three Razylion out of those that were defeated," the Razbred proclaimed in a mysterious accent and tone through its telepathy. Jewelry Bonney did not like that.

"Only three?! I worked my butt off and walked everywhere to take these damn things!" The small white ball head of the Razbred turned back towards the group of Razylion, where those that lost lined up. The female from Forest, a female and male from Water, a male from Fire, a female from Lightening and Rock, and a male from Air. Bonney sighed in anger and pointed to the female from the Water, the male from the Fire, and the female from Lightening. When she did, those three glowed for a second before shrinking into three rings: a yellow ring with zigzag patters, a red ring with warmth coming out of it, and a blue ring that felt almost squishy. She angrily stomped off.

"I'll take you to other lands if you're trying to find two more," I exclaimed. "However, the deal of the _test_, did you forget about that?" She snapped her head over towards me.

"I'm not changing her back until I get all five," she snapped. I tightened my fists.

"Then where are you trying to go," I exclaimed. "I have to take you to wherever you try going."

"I can handle it on my own," she snapped, but as she tried walking away, icicles stuck into the ground in front of her. I closed my eyes.

"The land next door is the Ice Land. Each land has guards watching out for those not with me," I noted. The four-foot tall Razylion with very light blue cloths stood a few yards away from Bonney, who looked back to me. I had mentioned each Razylion and Razbred have three levels to Bonney earlier in the Rock Land.

"Where are the strongest ones around here," she snapped. I flinched at the thought of that. There is one slice of the island that does have strong Razylion, but this one land is very dark and life-sucking: the Forbidden Land, full of sealed Level Four rings, generally four certain types.

Razylion and Razbred alike have five levels, but technically only have three levels. Water is a Level One, but Ice is a Level Two, at least ten times stronger than its previous stage Water. Level Three Water has a special power that many don't like talking about, however, just like many of the other third level Razylion. Level Four isn't part of the three general levels that Razylion have. Instead, it is known as a Razylion that has gone well past the power it could possess from Level Three, and yet wanted more to win and kill their enemies. There aren't too many of those, however, but the head, one of five Level Five which are known to possess god-like power while being able to manage and handle it, seals those that become Level Four and go crazy and then puts them in the Forbidden Land. All of those rings are black with no patterns on them. The only Razylion supposedly ever to be stronger than a Level Five are three Level X, but no one knows where they are and believe they are myths.

I tried to think of something else to get my mind off of the Forbidden Land.

"I can take you to one of the Razbred lands," I motioned. "There even a Light Land you could try looking at."

"Whatever," she snapped. "Wherever strong things are so I can get all five." I walked over to her with Lanari after jumping down the three. As we walked over, the Ice Razylion slowly backed off and walked back towards the Ice Land, confirming my presence. I pointed towards the center of the island with the Razton Mountain and began walking towards it with the other two behind me. When we neared an edging in the ground, I walked along the line in the direction of the Ice Land, but continued past the Ice Land and the neighboring land, being the Lava Land. Next to that was the Light Land, where we turned and went deeper into. It made things easier to find each land when you can walk for ten minutes to get to another land instead of an hour like we had been for the _test_. It was nearing night time.

"It is actually fairly easy to befriend a Light Razylion, but you have to be nice back to them," I noted. Bonney had bent over to look at something before catching back up to me. With a bothered look, I continued on towards some glowing trees. One of the Razylion in the grass noticed me and ran towards me to hug my leg. It was a small girl I had helped once before, now out of her childhood. Razylion are born as little white spheres with a face. One year in their time means they are able to trade their facials to gain a full body. Even though they have no eyes, they can still see using their sphere head. Another one even walked over to Bonney in wonder. All of a sudden, the Light Razylion transformed into a ring with a light yellow glow. Bonney sighed and picked it up, but didn't put it on. "They're easy to get along with, and may be weak at first, but that one right there," I pointed at that Razylion ring, "that one has been working ever since he got his full body, even though it is perverted towards humans," I sighed. "So after maybe a month, it could possibly be stronger than the rest of them."

"Let's go," she sighed. "I'm done here." I looked at her in confusion.

"But you only have four," I noted.

"I have what I want," she said and continued walking back towards the Razton Mountain. I sighed, glad that she was fine with what she has now. After an hour to get back around to the Forest Land, we took another hour to get to the edge of the land where the two ships were. Bonney turned to Lanari and pat her head. "She'll be back to normal in a little bit," she noted. "I don't want her remembering me," she snapped. She walked towards the ship. "When I'm on, send the ship back to where we were," she added. I motioned Lanari to the ship again to head back, too. However, when I sent the ship back to where we were, a massive shock of pain went through my body. As quickly as I could, I appeared at the cavern of the Razton Island and ran to the head Razylion, who roared at me.

"You didn't notice what she took, did you," it snapped at me. It was taking me a while to catch my breath. "She took the Forbidden Ring that was left in the Light Land! Wun's brother!" I moved my fingers around a ring on my hand.

"Fudge," was all I could say.


End file.
